I Love an Oniguri
by LavenderLilac0
Summary: Kyo’s point of view. Kyo finds a potion left for him from his master. It makes sure a Sohma can’t transform for twenty-four hours. Alone with Tohru for a Sunday? Guess what happens. LEMON ! Please remember to reveiw! :D
1. Chapter 1

I Love an Oniguri

LavenderLilac0 7-12-2009

Kyo's point of view. Kyo finds a potion left for him from his master. It makes sure a Sohma can't transform for twenty-four hours. Alone with Tohru for a Sunday? Guess what happens.

"Damn it you stupid rat, just shut up!!!" I stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why are you so loud in the morning? Go back outside where you belong." Yuki. That stupid rat! Always so calm and collected, thinking he's better than me!

"Good morning Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun." I turned to meet Tohru's bright and beautiful smile.

"Good morning Honda-san." Yuki beamed back at her I felt myself becoming enraged again.

Just talk to her! "'Morning Tohru." I mumbled. She smiled contently as we all went into the living room.

"Hello everyone. Tohru, Kyo; Yuki and I are going to be visiting the Sohma house after breakfast. We won't be back until tomorrow morning."

That just might work for me.

"Oh, alright. I hope you have a nice time!" Tohru takes a sip of her water. Her plump lips become glistened from the water. She's changing lately. Becoming more seductive without even realizing it. But I've realized it. Oh man, have I realized it.

After breakfast…

"Bye Tohru-kun! Kyo, don't be a pervert while we aren't here to protect Tohru!" Shigure got "kicked" out of the door by Kyo and Yuki as Yuki closed the door behind him.

"I'll be doing some laundry. Do you have any clothes to put in Kyo-kun?" Tohru turned and bent down to pick up the laundry basket. I couldn't help but stare at her. It's a blunt thing to say but, damn she has a nice ass.

This is an opportunity Kyo! Take it!

"Tohru, I'll help you with that." I grabbed the basket from her and set off for the laundry rom.

"Thank you Kyo-kun!" She beams at me and starts putting clothes into the machine.

I'm going to so something very daring right now.

"Uh, I have some more clothes for you to put in." She put down her cup of blue detergent and stared at me.

"Kyo-kun!" She turned beat red as I handed her my black t-shirt after stripping it off in front of her. She tossed it into the wash without another glance at me and picked up the detergent cup again.

"Oops!" I "accidently" bumped into her hand, spilling the blue detergent all over her clothes.

"Oh-oh my." She looked completely confused and embarrassed. I was cute.

"I'm sorry Tohru- let's get those clothes into the wash. You'll get all sticky." Wow, I'm into it now. I'm really feeling excited just thinking about her soft, pale, bare skin on my fingertips.

"Kyo-kun it's- um- no, I don't- oh, maybe I shouldn't-" She was stuttering again. Her face was flaring red, her eyes glossy and sparkling.

"Relax Tohru-chan." I reached towards her dark blue blouse. The cotton garment lifted, exposing more of her torso and breast.

"Wow…" Who knew Tohru would wear a bright red lace bra. It made her pale skin stand out in contrast.

"Kyo…don't- it feels strange. Please don't stare." She turned her face away, covering her supple breasts with her arms.

"No, no," I tried my best to make my voice sound calm. She just looked so alluring standing like that. "It's alright Tohru. You feel strange because this is new to you. It is to me too. But you like it don't you?" I put on my best grin for her. She blushed a red that matched her bra and nodded.

Very good. This is getting very, very, good.

"Come on Tohru. It's all on your pretty white skirt too. I'll get it off for you." I winked, slipping my hands around her waist to pull her closer to me.

"Oh-okay Kyo-kun" I slipped my fingers into her waist band and quickly yanked down her skirt.

"Heh." My grin grew wider. Matching red panties. How charming it that?

"I'm still…sticky." She shivered as I held her at arms length. Oh. The blue detergent had seeped through her clothes. Luckily, the bathroom is right next door, and next door to that, is my room. Thank you Shigure, (that's a first) this is exceptionally convenient.

"We should get you washed up!" I let out a small growl deep in my chest.

"Okay-" I turned her towards the bathroom. I wrapped my arm around her waist and the other cupped one of her soft, luscious breast.

"Ah~!" Her voice is amazing! I want to hear more.

As soon as we entered the bathroom, I turned on the bath water that starts to fill the eight by eight foot bathtub.

Tohru stands behind me, looking nervous. She stood there, legs crossed with her arms wrapped around herself. Her stance made her boobs stand out. I felt myself start to harden.

"Take off your pretty bra. You don't want it to get wet right?" I said it slowly, watching her reactions. This is a great day.

"Oh, this is…strange Kyo-kun."

"No Tohru, this is beautiful. You're beautiful."

And I meant it from the bottom of my heart. Even before this, I've always though she was beautiful. Sexy even.

She looked more trusting now. Smiling slightly as she reached for her back, unclipping the bra and slowly sliding it off.

"Absolutely indulging." I whispered. Her creamy c-cups were free and oh-so-amazing.

"Come here Tohru." I opened my arms and she quickly walked to me. I could feel her softness against my bare chest.

"Am I taking a b-bath with…you?"

"I was thinking about it and now that you ask, it's a definite yes." I purred (stupid cat side). "Come on, get those sexy panties off." My voice became rough and deep, I felt her shiver in my arms.

I quickly pulled off her panties and lifted her into the square tub.

"Ah…" She sighed contently as the water ran over her beautiful complexion.

"Are you coming in Kyo-kun?" She grabbed a cloth and brushed it over her arms.

"Yeah…" I don't know how I managed to speak. She looked like an enchanting mermaid, without the tail of course. But as beautiful as one, almost magical.

I turned, my back facing her as I unbuttoned my pants. They dropped to the floor, leaving my boxers, the only thing between me and Tohru being naked in the bath together!

And off they go~!

She was staring off into space, facing away from me. The cloth was spread over her chest, her hands folded on top of it. She felt exposed.

I got into the hot water and turned the faucet off.

I moved so close to Tohru that I could feel her breath intertwine with mine.

"Tohru, you're beautiful. I've always wanted you, even though I never realized it in the beginning. Tell me, do you…want me?" I embraced her, out wet bodies clashing together. She laid her chin on my shoulder and whispered her words to me.

"I want you Kyo. I want you _so badly_." She moaned the last words, sounding so seductive and sexy. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you." I pulled back and leaned in closer, out lips only a second from touching.

"I love you Kyo." Her sweet breath filled me. She nipped my bottom lip and I collided with her. I glided my tongue between her lips, urging her to open her mouth for me.

She immediately replied as our hot, wet, tongues twisted and massaged each other. I sucked her tongue, loving her taste. Small moans escaped her mouth as I groaned in satisfaction.

Her hands twisted in my orange hair. I moved my hands from her waist and squeezed both of her enticing lumps.

"Oh Kyo~!" She broke off our kiss and threw he head back. I took that chance to kiss her neck. She gasped as I licked and sucked while she tangled her fingers in my hair.

I kept massaging her breasts through the cloth until I grew bored, wanting to feel her skin on mine. I grabbed the cloth and tossed it somewhere else, not bothering to notice that it fell on the floor.

"That's much better." I whispered in her ear and nibbled the lobe. She giggled and placed her hands on my abs. She traced downwards, making my shiver despite the hot water.

I lowered my head, gripping Tohru's waist. I took her right nipple into my mouth, licking and sucking on it while using my fingers to tweak the left one.

I stopped and looked at her, her hand, still on my lower abs. she was biting her bottom lip, looking seductive and yet still so innocent.

"Kyo…" She said it so low that I might have not heard it. "Why did you…stop?"

I went wide-eyed and grinned at her. "You like that right Tohru?"

She blushed deeply and moved her hand lower, one more move and she's be able to wrap her tiny hands around my lollipop. (LOL)

"Yes Kyo-kun." She leaned her face closer to mine and whispered,

"Tell me Tohru. What did you like?" She moaned and licked her lips.

"Kyo-kun I like it when…w-when you touch my b-breast." She moved her hands lower, wrapping her warm little fingers around my erect member.

"Oh, Tohru!" I groaned and gripped her waist. She stared at my face and then smiled. A different smile than usual. She looked…naughty. Wow.

"You're…really big and hard Kyo-kun." She nipped my bottom lip ad moved her hands up and down my shaft. The pleasure made me gasp and groan her name.

Her finger moved to my tip, rubbing the opening and squeezing the top. I wanted to pump into her tiny hands but I needed to wait. I didn't want to explode right then. I felt it building.

"Ah~! Tohru stop." I managed to grab her hands and moved them to my chest.

"D-did I do something…wrong?" She looked almost close to tears.

I took her face into my hands. "N-no! It was…completely intoxicating. But, I don't want to finish here. We're getting pruney anyway. I say…"

She giggled and stood up. Her wet body in my face. It was almost like a dream, no, a heavenly fantasy; come true.

I stood too, my standing soldier still in attention. Tohru hopped out of the bath, her long brown hair still dripping wet. Her naked body glistened in the light.

Tohru grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She passed me one and stared at me. Below the belt. I felt my face get hot. She didn't need to stare so intently.

I shook my head and grabbed her wrist as we dropped out towels.

"Let's go to my room." She nodded slowly and we went next door.

I threw her onto my white sheeted bed as she giggled and draped a hand over her chest to cover herself.

I got onto my bed after closing my door and putting on some music.

Birthday Sex Jeremiah

Booty Music Deep side

Bed J Holiday

"Your music is…fitting." She smiled her usual smile as I hovered over, my hands on either side of her for support.

I leaned towards her ear and whispered.

"You like what I did before? I think you'll like this even better, _Tohru-chan_." I blew a breath in her ear to feel her shiver beneath me.

"Kyo-kun~" every time she moaned my name I wanted to plunge into her. She says my name like an angel.

She grabbed my finger and licked. I watched her erotic face as she licked and sucked my index finder. I pulled away and starting kissing her.

I rubbed her opening, feeling her wet, hot heat against my fingers. She grinded her hips, urging me to enter.

Plunging my finger into her most private place, was something I'd remember for the rest of my life.

She tightened around my finger, squeezing and releasing. Her wetness clung to my finger, making it slippery and warm.

"Oh! Kyo! Ah~! It feels ah, good!" She gripped the sheets and spread her legs widely, granting me an amazing view. I felt myself harden even more, and I knew I couldn't hold back any longer.

I pulled my fingers out and tasted her sweet juices. Taste like oniguri?

(LOL sorry, I just had to do that xD)

She whimpered and bit her bottom lip seductively. She tried to close her legs.

"No, no. Tohru, we're not done baby." I hovered over her, her hands gripped my erection.

"Wait…I want to, um, make you feel good too Kyo-Kun." She looked me dead in the eyes and I was suddenly flipped over.

_Holy crap. She flipped ME over!_

"Tohru what are you do- AH HOLY CRAP~!" I never thought I'd ever moan like that in my life. God bless Tohru-Chan.

She placed her lips only a millimeter away from my tip and she blew a hot, steamy breath onto it. The pleasure was intense, waiting for her to take me into her mouth!

"Stop teasing me Tohru." My voice came out low and rough, straining to keep me control.

"But the book said the girl teased him…"

0_o "What book?!?"

"I was cleaning the other day and found a book in Shigure's room and-"

"I get it now." -___-

She giggled and finally licked my tip. I threw my head back and tangled my fingers into her hair.

Tohru took my tip into her mouth. I gasped as she twirled her soft, moist tongue around my head.

"My god Tohru. You're amazing!" She took in half of me. Her hot, wet tongue slid, sucked, and licked everywhere possible. She pulled me in so deep; I hit the back of her throat.

She moaned and groaned along with me, our expressions making sexual music. My new favorite song.

"Damn it Tohru. AH!" I pulled out of her mouth as soon as I started to explode. All of my white juice ended up on her face and breast.

"*Pant* Sorry Tohru. I didn't want to…" I tried to catch my breath as she whipped off her face and licked the cum off of her lips.

"You…taste delicious Kyo-Kun." She smiled and looked at me.

"God Tohru-Chan, I love you." She collided her smooth lips with mine and we made out with a new fiery passion than before.

In the middle of that passion, I ended up on top of her, my member standing erect again.

"I've been waiting for this moment Tohru." She looked at my with her big golden brown eyes. They glistened as she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my closer to her.

"I want you to have me Kyo-Kun. I love you too. We have all night. Make me feel you Kyo." She licked her lips and grabbed my penis.

I groaned. When we have sex, Tohru becomes a different person. Sensual and extremely daring.

Tohru pulled my member towards her slippery opening. I rubbed my shaft along her as she let go. The wet juices from her covered me, making me slippery and ready to enter her.

"I'm going to go inside. Are you o-?"

"Kyo-kun. I want you now. Put it in me please~!" She almost begged. And me, being oh so nice and all, complied with delight.

I grabbed her waist and pushed my tip inside. Tohru tensed and bucked her hips.

"Relax Tohru-Chan." She loosened and I put half of myself inside, groaning with pleasure. Her wet, rigid walls tightened and loosened around me, making the pleasure rise.

I plunged deeper into her body until I was completely engulfed inside her hot body.

"KYO! Oh, I feel so full! You're the best!" She moaned and grinded against me. I chuckled. She's an eager lover.

Lucky me.

I pulled out slowly, wanted to watch her reaction. Her eyes wee closed and her hands gripped my sheets in an iron grasp. Her chest heaved up and down while her dark brown hair flowed like silk ribbon around her luminescent body.

I pulled out almost completely and then slammed into her with force.

"AH! Kyo1 More! Faster!" Tohru's voice rose as she moaned and gasped. She placed her hands on my back, her nails digging into my skin as I rocked in and out of her pussy. She was filled with so much juice, when I pulled out and plunged back in, there was a charming sloshing sound as her juices spilled out.

"Deeper Kyo! You're amazing! I only want you! Oh~~!!" I love hearing her voice. She sounded like music that was made for only my ears.

"I love the way you feel. You're so tight and wet Tohru-chan. You feel like heaven." I whispered words into her ear as I continued pumping in and out of her pussy. I felt myself reaching my limit. She was wrapping tighter around me, her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Kyo, I'm going to, ah, oh, I'm gonna-"

"Yeah Tohru. Me too. Cum for me Tohru~!"

"Yes Kyo! AHHHHH~!!!!"

"TOHRU!! AH!!!"

It was like fireworks in the middle of a hot sea of passion. Beyond compare.

I exploded my juice into her, filling her until some of it leaked out.

I lay on top of her still, little, body. Making sure not to crush her. I started to pull out.

"No! Kyo, leave it in for a little while more. I want to feel you inside me. Please?" She looked at me with expectant eyes.

"You're amazing." I whispered to her, sliding back inside carefully. She bucked her hips.

"I know." She giggled and I laughed, making our bodies react lewdly.

"I just realized something." I pulled out quickly as she gasped when white cum flowed out of her.

"What is that?" She pouted.

"Hmmm…" I'll tell you when we're done.

"Done?" 0_o

"We have all night long Oniguri."

"Heh." She smiled.

12:00 at night…

"What did you *pant* realize?"

"I love an oniguri."

"Hah!"

XOXO

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love an Oniguri: Epilogue: Monday Morning**

Sunday was the best day of both Kyo and Tohru's lives. They made love until midnight, finally falling asleep until morning.

It sucks though, both lovers forgot that Shigure and Yuki would be returning that very same morning. Heh. I'm such a mean writer. xD

"Shigure, just stop." Yuki rolled his eyes and opened the front door.

"I'm just saying! We left them alone for a while day! Tohru might not be pure anymore! OH NO OUR PRINCESS~!" Shigure finally shut up because of Yuki's skills. Shoe throwing skills that it.

"Honda-San isn't that kind of girl. Besides, Kyo is a stupid cat who couldn't whoo a girl to save his own tail." Yuki walked towards the laundry room, seeing clothes lying on the laundry room floor.

"Oh. Tohru didn't do the laundry. Odd." Shigure went wide eyed. He pointed towards the open bathroom door.

Yuki looked and nearly dropped dead.

"R-re-re-RED?!?!" Pure shock and disbelief rushed over the two men.

"Wow." Both men walked into the bathroom. Unfortunately.

Water still filled the tub, along with towels and clothes on the floor.

"Those are Kyo's pants." Shigure *tsked*.

"No. IMPOSSIBLE. Honda-San would never! She isn't that type to wear *gulp* red lace panties either."

"You never know Yuki-Kun~!" Shigure made a move to stash the panties into his kimono when Yuki used his skills.

A sigh came from Kyo's room. Yuki and Shigure walked towards the door (closed, but not locked).

*Opens the door and steps inside.*

"H-H-H-H-HO-HONDA-SAN?!!?!?!?!" Yuki whispered at the top of his lungs as Shigure fell to the floor in disbelief.

The white blankets were on the floor in a mess.

Tohru laid in the middle of the bed, completely nude, covered bottom half by a cuddling close Kyo, whom was also bare ass naked.

Both lovers were cuddled close to each other, sleeping soundlessly.

"How is he not transforming?" Shigure looked confused.

"Master." Yuki whispered.

"He held out on me~!"

"We need to shave the cat, and then throw it into the washing machine. Then give it to Kagura." Yuki went on with his list threw his teeth.

*POOF*

"HA!" Both men laughed as Kyo transformed into a little orange cat, half buried in Tohru's cleavage.

*Meow* "Man, it wore off!" Kyo stretched and looked at Tohru A sleeping naked angel.

"Stupid mother fucking shit faced CAT!" Yuki said it all in a calm, collected voice. Making it sound like not such a huge insult. 0_o, what a strange boy.

"Oh shit!" Kyo looked like a dear in head lights.

Yuki lunged for Cat Kyo as Tohru woke up screaming.

"Say cheese!"

*FLASH!*

Everyone stopped and stared at Shigure who had a camera in hand.

"A naked screaming Tohru, stupid cat Kyo ON naked screaming Tohru, and Yuki who's trying to choke stupid cat Kyo on naked screaming Tohru. This will be a great Christmas card." He smiled innocently.

"SHI-GU-RE~!!!!!"

"I was joking!!! Don't kick there! AHHHHH~!"

**THE END**


End file.
